


Island

by chaosmanor



Series: The Gift [7]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-05
Updated: 2003-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmanor/pseuds/chaosmanor





	Island

The party of Rangers, with Elrohir, Elladan, Legolas and Gimli included had been led by Aragorn at a furious pace across the plains of Rohan to Dunharrow, where they were to rest their horses and themselves for a few brief hours before travelling the Paths of the Dead.

The accommodation was rough, food was scarce and priority was given to their horses. Since most of the horses had been ridden hard from Imladris to Rohan, the stabling and grooming were welcome.

 

Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas were shown to their room over the stables by a young girl who was working as a groom whilst the men were at war. The room was tiny, with walls covered in pegs that tackle usually hung from, with three straw stuffed ticking mattresses on the floor, a bucket of water for bathing and an empty bucket for waste. Gimli huffed as he examined the room. "Completely unacceptable for a dwarf. I will find somewhere more suitable. Only a Man and an Elf would stay here." He smiled broadly at Legolas as he pushed his way out of the room.

 

******

 

Legolas knelt for a long time next to the window, lifting one corner of the blanket he had covered the window with, so as to gaze at the stars.

 

Late at night Aragorn came into the room carrying a lit candle, pushed the door shut behind him and wedged Anduril in its scabbard under the door handle to hold the door closed securely.

Legolas looked up from his position on the floor, and smiled a greeting.

Aragorn's face was shadowed with exhaustion and pain in the candlelight. He placed the stub of the candle on to a ledge and said, "There is a despatch rider travelling North, leaving at dawn. I've written two letters, one for Elrond and one for Arwen."

Legolas stood and moved across the small room, and held Aragorn's troubled face in his hands. "If you need to go back to Arwen, to keep your vows, I can leave. I can go back to Greenwood, or I can go West. If you need me to," Legolas said.

Aragorn shook his head, and said, with weariness in his voice, "No, Legolas, please don't go. Tonight we have a room, with a door. And no Dwarf. Please let me love you."

Aragorn reached for Legolas and kissed him, starting softly, then easing the elf's mouth open with his tongue, and then he drew their bodies together firmly.

Aragorn broke the kiss and asked, "Do you trust me?"

Legolas nodded. "Completely. I would follow you anywhere."

"Tonight, let me take you as I wish to. And, tonight, let me hear your pleasure. Will you do that for me?" asked Aragorn.

Legolas nodded, and Aragorn slid his fingers through Legolas' golden hair, and gently pulled the braids undone.

"I love the way you look without braids. I could lose myself in your hair," he murmured. He buried his face in the loose hair. "You smell of sunshine and horses and soap. And you."

Aragorn moved his hands to the buttons on Legolas' shirt, pulling each undone. The buttons freed, he pushed the shirt off Legolas' shoulders, and down his arms, till it fell to the floor. Aragorn gasped at the beauty of Legolas' body in the candlelight. His skin was achingly soft and the colour of rich cream, and his muscles were firm, strengthened by the bow and by knife-fighting. Aragorn felt himself harden at the sight of so much beauty, and at the soft moan Legolas gave when the man's fingers brushed over his nipples.

He let go of Legolas long enough to pull his own shirt over his head, and then dropped to his knees in front of the elf. He moved his lips over Legolas' belly, and over the front of his leggings, mouthing kisses as he went, feeling Legolas stiffen under his mouth.

He reached up for the top of the leggings, pulled the lacing loose and gently pulled the leggings lower, his own breath catching as Legolas' cock sprang free of the clothing. The elf's cock was gently curved, and felt impossibly smooth when his hands stroked it. There was a glistening drop of pleasure on the end, and he lowered his mouth to it, and swiped the drop of moisture with his tongue.

Aragorn glanced up and saw Legolas reach a hand out to a wall for balance, then Aragorn closed his eyes and slid the hard cock into his mouth. It tasted wonderful, of sweat, and soap and warm arousal, and Aragorn let go of Legolas' hips with one hand so he could undo his own breeches and free his cock from the painful constriction of the clothing.

Legolas reached for the wall with his other hand too, trying to maintain balance, moaning softly as Aragorn slid his mouth down his cock to the base and sucked.

When Aragorn started rhythmically sliding up and down Legolas' cock, sucking on the downstroke, tonguing on the up, he heard the moans become louder, felt the elf's body trembling. Aragorn felt his own cock throb in response to the noises Legolas was making.

After an eternity, Aragorn pulled his mouth away from Legolas' cock, looked up at Legolas and asked "Will you milk yourself for me?"

Legolas nodded and let go of the wall with one hand, and clasped his cock. He began stroking firmly from the base up, pushing the drops of pre-cum out.

Aragorn watched, entranced, and then collected the precious drops of liquid with one finger, and slid that finger into Legolas' ass.

When Aragorn began moving the finger inside his ass, Legolas gasped with pleasure and stroked himself hard and fast, more pre-cum welling up.

Aragorn slid his finger out of Legolas' ass, and moved to take Legolas' hand off his own cock.

Legolas whimpered softly, his head hung forward, pupils dilated with pleasure, a rosy flush on his cheeks.

Aragorn motioned to a mattress and said, "Lie down now." Legolas nodded, and sat down on the mattress before stretching out on his back.

Aragorn freed Legolas' ankles from his leggings, and then pulled his own breeches off. He crawled the length of the mattress, the length of Legolas' body, before straddling the elf's chest.

Legolas looked up as Aragorn braced himself against the wall. Aragorn's cock was fully hard, and only a hand's reach away from Legolas' mouth. The elf slid a hand through Aragorn's legs, brushing his ass and his scrotum on the way, and pulled Aragorn's cock down into his mouth.

Aragorn's cock was hot and tasted of musk and bitterness, of sweat and Man. Aragorn thrust hard into the elf's mouth, making him gag and tip his head forward to improve the angle. Aragorn thrust harder, over and over again, driven by desire and a rising passion for Legolas.

Legolas tipped his head further forward, and relaxed his throat and let the man ride his mouth. He was deeply aroused by the raw need on he could glimpse on Aragorn's face, the obsession, the loss of control. He had to work hard to control himself so as not to come too soon just from the sight of Aragorn kneeling over him, maddened by desire.

Aragorn forced himself to stop, and pulled his cock out, but he still knelt over Legolas, cock pulsing, sweat dripping from his face and hair and splashing onto Legolas' face.

"Tell me what you want," demanded Aragorn. "Tell me what to do."

"Please fuck me. I need it, I need you," replied Legolas, his hunger showing on his beautiful face.

Aragorn lowered himself alongside Legolas, and reached for the oil bottle. He focussed his mind, reaching for the control he would need to please both of them.

"I'm loosened up already," said Legolas

Aragorn was puzzled for a moment, and then he realised he now knew what elves did when they were left alone. His cock throbbed at the thought of Legolas finger fucking himself.

He kissed Legolas' softly as he slid oil over his cock, and then rolled Legolas onto his side.

He paused, the head of his cock nudging Legolas' ass, and whispered "Tell me what to do."

"Fuck me, please."

Aragorn steadied his cock with one hand, and slid impossibly slowly into Legolas. "Like this?" he whispered.

Legolas tipped his head back and moaned as the man's cock slid into him.

When Aragorn was fully inside, he held still and said softly, "Tell me what it feels like. Tell me."

Legolas gasped, "You're so hard, so deep inside me, it burns. More."

Aragorn pulled his cock nearly all the way out. "Like this?"

Another moan, louder this time. "Yes. Like that."

Aragorn paused. "Now, tell me what to do," he said.

"Fuck me."

Aragorn pushed in again all the way, slow and hard. "Like this? Is this what you want?" he asked.

Legolas was shaking with desire and frustration, moaning with each stroke. Aragorn reached around and rested his fingers lightly on Legolas cock.

"Do you want me to touch you too?" asked Aragorn, drifting his fingers up and down Legolas' cock, as he began another slow stroke out.

"Yes, yes," gsaped Legolas, trembling in Aragorn's embrace.

Aragorn felt his control beginning to slip at the sounds Legolas was making, heard himself beginning to moan at the sensation, and moved more quickly, thrusting in more firmly, driven by the built-up frustration of loving Legolas, and not being able to touch him.

"Tell me what it feels like," he whispered again.

Legolas was almost incoherent, moaning and crying in pleasure, and could do no more than whimper "please, please" repeatedly.

Aragorn took his hand away from Legolas' cock and gripped the elf's slim hips as he began to push faster and harder, moaning loudly in pleasure himself. He was distantly aware of a pounding on the wall, of a voice calling "Shut the fuck up!" from the room next door, but was unable to care about it.

Legolas had gripped his own cock, and was squeezing himself hard, trying desperately not to come, as Aragorn pounded into him, each thrust causing him to cry out at a wave of pleasure. He knew he could not hold off much longer, and then he was unable to do anything except stroke himself hard and push back against Aragorn.

Aragorn felt Legolas begin to tighten inside, heard his voice urging him to push harder, knew that his own control was gone, and gripped Legolas hard with his hands and cried out and began to come in achingly intense pulses, the squeezing tightness of Legolas' body intensifying the exquisitely painful throbs of his cock.

When his orgasm had faded, Legolas reached behind himself for Aragorn, needing to touch him, touch his hand or shoulder or hip. He could feel Aragorn still pulsing inside him, riding his orgasm to the end.

There was one last thump on the wall, and the voice called out "That had better be the end."

They lay in silence for many heartbeats, as their bodies recovered and their minds cleared. When Aragorn slid out of him, Legolas rolled onto his back, into Aragorn's arms. Any doubts that Legolas still harboured were swept away by the tenderness on Aragorn's face.

The silence continued, until Legolas began to drift asleep. Then Aragorn woke him by moving off the mattress, and comforted him when he wiped Legolas' chest and belly with a damp cloth, then wiped his cock. With the softest of touches, he rolled Legolas onto his side and wiped his buttocks and hip.

After extinguishing the candle, Aragorn slid back onto the mattress, and pulled the blankets over them. For the first time ever, they slept with skin against skin.

 

***********************


End file.
